


Inner Beauty

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Randy Orton makes a surprise appearance to his girlfriend, Naomi, before her upcoming match.





	

Naomi was training for her upcoming 6 women tag team SummerSlam match, when her coworker, Randy Orton, walked into the empty stadium... "Randy..." Naomi said, pausing. "Hey, Naomi." Randy said, getting into the ring with her. "Aren't you suppose to be getting ready for your match against Brock Lesnar?" Naomi said, confused. "This might be more important..." Randy said, walking over to slow dance with her. "Goodness, I didn't know that you could dance like this." Naomi said, light on her feet. "Well... it's not exactly a smart idea to show all your cards upfront now is it?" Randy said, smirking. "No..." Naomi said, laughing. After a few minutes go by, it's time for him to say goodbye to her for now. "Ugh, i hate my schedule sometimes!" Randy said, looking at his watch. "Oh, it's time already, huh?" Naomi said, frowning. "Yeah..." Randy said, scratching his head. "But first before you go... why me?" Naomi said, intensely. "Huh?" Randy said, puzzled. "Why out of every other girl... did you wanna date me instead?" Naomi said, tilting her head. "Because... out of every other girl... you're the one who's heart is prettier than her face." Randy said, kissing her forehead. "Aw..." Naomi said, teary eyed. "Another thing... make sure you tear Eva Marie to shreds." Randy said, chuckling. "Oh, come on... you know me better than that." Naomi said, grinning. "Sure do." Randy said, kissing her forehead again. "Well, see ya around." Naomi said, smiling. "Yeah, later on." Randy said, winking.

**Author's Note:**

> well i wrote this fanfiction for my older sister's birthday! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments to show mad love! ♡♥


End file.
